


Once the line stops, may we cross

by NeedlesslyEnding



Series: Wind me up, Turn the gears [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Kids, Help, I REGRET NOTHING, I do what I want, Protective Sam, Sorry Not Sorry, What Was I Thinking?, they're children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedlesslyEnding/pseuds/NeedlesslyEnding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To escape is futile. Only two ways out. Death and despair. Live long or live short. It doesn't matter.</p><p>It'll always be the longest thing you do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once the line stops, may we cross

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrobees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrobees/gifts).



> Good. You're reading this.

Above reigned the fires of hell and below shown the gift of heaven. 

 

Nothing could prevent the life Sam and Dean once had. 

 

A life of nothing but, pain and death.

 

A life with no friends, no enemies, and no side.

 

Just fighting.

 

~~

 

"Sammy?" The green eyes boy called for his little brother. 

 

"Sammy?!" He cupped his mouth to amplify his voice. 

 

"Sammy!" He shouted into the empty world.

 

"Sammy?" Silence.

 

"Oh, Sammy." Dean paused seeing the younger curled up.

 

"Sam. You scared me." The older sighed as he poked the younger.

 

"Dean?" A teary eyed face looked up. 

 

"Yea, I'm here Sammy." Dean smiled softly.

 

"Where's dad?" The little moose asked.

 

"Dad? Hes hunting. You know this." Dean hated when his dad went on hunts without them even though he didn't want Sammy anywhere near monsters.

 

"I know...I wish mommy was alive." Sam wiped the trail of tears from under his left eye.

 

"We would be happy. Dad wouldn't have to hunt. We would be a family, Dean." The smaller snuffled. 

 

"We are a family Sam. Me, you, and dad. On the road, hunting monsters. We're the good guys, Sammy." Dean assured. 

 

"I guess..." Dean knew Sam was lying.

 

"Am I not your brother?" Dean would make him see it.

 

"You are." Sam assured.

 

"Is dad not your father?" The freckled asked. 

 

"He's my dad." The littlest Winchester nodded.

 

"Then we are a family. And we protect each other. Just like mom." Dean smiled.

 

"Just like mom."

 

~~

 

"Dean!" A happy little kid called, running towards his brother. 

 

"Sam." Dean looked around nervously.

 

"How are you?" The smallest asked.

 

"Fine. How are you, Sammy?" Dean locked eyes with him.

 

"Great! Look what I made!" Sam passed a necklace to Dean. "Its for you!" 

 

"Thanks...Sammy." Green eyes smiled down at a misshapen face/fish-thingy. 

 

"Your welcome, Dean!" The moose was all too happy for what was about to happen.

 

"Hey Sam. Wanna play a game?" Dean had an idea.

 

"Sure! What game?" Sam agreed.

 

"Hide-n-go seek. Close your-" Dean was interrupt. 

 

"I know how to play." Sam laughed.

 

"Okay, then close your eyes, stand over there, and start counting." Dean gave a weak smirk and pointed to a hidden bush. 

 

"Okay." The moose ran over to the secluded area and faced a tree.

 

"10-9-8-7-6-" And so on, Sam counted. 

 

"I'm sorry. So, So sorry Sam." Dean clutches the amulet as tears ran down his face. 

 

"Just like mom." 

 

~~

 

"Kid, you need to back up." The police gently pushed the little boy.

 

"That my brother!" Sam shouted, peaking at the dismantled corpse of Dean Winchester.

 

"What was his name?" A lady cop leaned down.

 

"Dean-His name was Dean." Sam rubbed his leaky eyes.

 

"Is this his?" She asked holding out the samulet. 

 

_"Just like mom."_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not sorry.


End file.
